A Brother's feelings
by lucy-God-Of-Death
Summary: A hot scene between our favorite brothers.. Ace comes home to see his brother dressed in something he never imagined possible.


Ace knew he had feelings that weren't normal for an older brother to have towards his younger brother, yet he didn't try to ignore them or deny them, because he knew his feelings were real, not made up just because he thought of his brother in sexual ways.

* * *

"Nami do I have to wear this, what will ace think?" Luffy exclaimed, pulling on the frilly skirt that went with his maid outfit, that Nami had put him in, Nami was his best girl-friend, she always helped him with everything, though she loved money had was unusually good at stealing, well she was a thief after all, He didn't see the point of wearing this just for his brother, it made him feel hot and nervous, but Nami had insisted that he wear this,

"Yes you have to wear this, remember you wanted to do something for your brother, well I'm giving you the chance, now put these on!" she thrusts white thigh highs with black slightly heeled shoes at him, he sat down and put them on, he put the shoes that magically fit him on as well, he then turned to Nami, who squealed, she turned him around, and smiled then a thought struck her,

Nami being the ever loving older 'sister' of Luffy, that also played match maker had come up with something pervy, because her little 'brother' and his brother were having troubles expressing their emotions of love to each other, so why not help them, give them a big push, so she lifted up the skirt and saw he was wearing black boxers, no that wouldn't do, she rummaged in her bag and found the perfect item,

"Here put these on, hurry, Ace will be back soon!" she said pushing him into the room, with the item in hand, she closed the door and waited,

"ehhhh … Nami you do realize that these are for women!" Luffy almost yelled,

"Yes now put them on okay" she heard a sigh and some rustling, she smirked in victory, Luffy came out, blushing a bright red, holding the front of the skirt down, "alright looking good, remember what I told you to do when he got home right? I'm leaving now good luck, give me details at school tomorrow, kay" she said sweetly,

"Yeah, bye Nami, see ya tomorrow" Luffy waved, now just to wait till ace got home.

* * *

Ace had just entered the apartment complex, taking the stairs to his floor, he wanted to tell Luffy what he felt about him today, no backing down, if Luffy didn't understand then he would make him understand even if he had to do it with him, though he did not know what was coming, Ace unlocked the door, and opened it to find his brother wearing a maid outfit, who was blushing like mad, not that ace was doing any better,

"Welcome home, Ace-nii," Luffy said in a sexy voice, shivers ran down aces spine, it turned him on that his brother could talk in such a voice,

"Good to be back, you look cute in that outfit," Ace said, Luffy blushed, and then pouted,

"I'm not cute!" he yelled, ace walked up to him and grabbed his chin, putting his mouth near Luffy's ear he whispered,

"That's tempting" Luffy's breath hitched, and he shivered against ace,

"Ace" he moaned out, he was at his limit, his brother pushed him over the edge with that comment, he melted into Ace's hold, ace noticed this and chuckled, it seemed his brother felt the same way he did,

Ace reached his free hand around Luffy's waist to his butt and gave it a firm squeeze, Luffy moaned again, ace lifted Luffy into his arms, and began to make his way to his room, all the while kissing Luffy,

Ace brought Luffy into a cream coloured room, french doors lead to a balcony, the almost see through white curtains covering the doors, grey curtains pushed to either side, a grey wingback armchair with a footrest at the end in a corner, a king sized bed, a closet directly at the foot and a walk in bathroom beside it,

Ace set Luffy down in the armchair moving the footrest to the side, he undid Luffy's shoes and kissed up Luffy's white stocking feet, when he got to the top of the thigh highs he bit it and dragged it down with his teeth doing the same for the other one,

he went to Luffy's neck and started nibbling while he unbuttoned his vest, pulling it off and throwing it to the floor, leaving Luffy's chest bare, he kissed down brushing his mouth over Luffy's nipples, that became hard at his breath,

Ace looked up at his brother looking down on him, with reddened cheeks, a hand over his mouth, in Ace's opinion he looked very cute, tempting, and sexy at the same time, ace sucked at one of his nipples his other hand playing with the other,

he heard soft moan come from his brother, he was heavily panting, this turned ace on, he then left the nipple and trailed kisses down towards his belly button, he licked in and around it, still heading down, he stopped and went up and kissed Luffy, only to be flipped so Luffy was in his lap,

Luffy looked into his eyes, ace found only lust, and it was fully directed towards himself, he rubbed his fingers along Luffy's hips, Luffy grabbed Ace's cheeks and pulled him into a kiss, ace bit down on Luffy's lip, asking for permission, that was gratefully granted, Luffy didn't fight back he let ace take control of him, he gave a moan, that was absorbed by ace,

Ace shifted slightly pressing his hard erection against Luffy's, Luffy's lips left Ace's and he gave a moan, Luffy starting grinding into ace, pressing their hard erections together,

Luffy pulled on aces shirt and pulled it off, ace grabbed onto Luffy's clothed hips and guided Luffy's hips, back and forth, Luffy let moans fall from his mouth and ace grunted slightly out of breath,

"Ahh ace" Luffy moaned out, the knot in his stomach becoming tighter, he knew he was nearing his limit, and he didn't want to cum all over the skirt, "s-stop ngh for a s-second" ace slowed the rhythm coming down from their high, Luffy scooted off ace, he now kneeled in front of Ace's clothed erection, he pulled on his pants and slid them off, exposing his brother,

Luffy grabbed his brother's erection and pumped it, covering it with the liquids flowing from the top, he soon licked his erection, earning a moan from ace, he took the erection in his mouth and bobbed up and down, humming here and there, while he was doing that he had taken off his skirt, and started playing with Ace's balls,

"Ah… god..nghh lu" ace moaned out, watching his younger brother, who knew his brother would be so good at this, he was nearing his climax, "Ahh… nghh...lu..ah… gonna...ah..cum.." Luffy bobbed his head faster, humming when he reached the base, this sent ace over the edge, he came, Luffy swallowed all of it, Luffy slide up Ace's body back into his lap, kissing ace,

ace looked down at his brother and noticed that he was no longer wearing his skirt only a white pair of panties, Luffy's erection sticking out from the top, ace grabbed his erection and played with the tip, covering it with his juice, Luffy moaned and grabbed Ace's shoulders and stuck his nails into him, ace spit into his other hand and reached around Luffy, as he was playing with Luffy's erection he stuck a finger in his hole, Luffy didn't notice, ace added a second one and Luffy grunted, so ace quickened his stroking, soon he had three and was scissoring him, Luffy was moaning loudly,

"Lu are you sure you want to go ahead, after this i won't be able to stop" Ace said as he stopped all his actions, Luffy nodded panting into ace shoulder, ace nodded he lifted Luffy up and walked forward setting him on the edge of the bed, he pulled Luffy's underwear off and threw them to the floor, he pumped his erection a few times, and lined it up to Luffy, he leaned forward and pushed in, Luffy's arm circled around his shoulders,

"Ah Ah" Luffy moaned, his hips lifted up giving ace an easier time, ace slowly pulled out, and pushed back in going at a slow pace, "ah faster" Luffy moaned out, ace obliged and quickened his pace, Luffy circled his legs around Ace's hips, making ace go deeper into him,

"Ah...god lu...you're so hot" ace moaned into Luffy's ear, ace had quickened the pace, Luffy was a beautiful moaning mess beneath him, ace lifted his head up coming to look into his brother's lust filled eyes, he leant down and kissed his brother, who happily kissed back moaning into his brother's mouth, Luffy suddenly threw his head back, letting a loud moan out,

"ahhhh...ace … ha.. T-their… hit...ha..again" Luffy moaned out, ace smirked, he had found his brother's sweet spot, he started pounding into that spot, Luffy's moans were getting louder, ace was panting into his ear, "ah..ngh..I'm close...ace" Luffy moaned,

"Me...ah..too" ace panted, he leaned up, Luffy's legs still around his waist, he grabbed his brother's erection and started pumping him, Luffy's arms grabbed onto the bed sheets, his head thrown back he let loose a long moan,

"Ah..ah..I'm gonna...aceee!" he yelled out as he came to his climax letting go clumps of cum on his stomach, ace grunted, Luffy's hole was clenching around him, he soon came filling his brother with his seed, riding out his orgasm he pulled out, cum dripping from his hole, ace rolled over to the side facing his brother, who rolled over to face him, Luffy smiled, and snuggled into Ace's chest, ace lifted them both up and pulled the covers over them, they both fell into a blissful sleep entangled within each other's grasp.

* * *

Little did they know that their world was about to change.


End file.
